Study of biological molecules by combining them with radioactive labels promises to open the way to clearer and more definitive understanding of biological systems. An effective label would be a radioactive metal ion bound by a powerful chelating agent which, in addition to its metal sequestering groups, contains an active functional group which can strongly bond to a biological macromolecule, for instance to a protein. Such labels have not heretofore been available.